Un effet vachement inattendu
by Babel121
Summary: Shonen ai. YuuWolf. Un jour, Yuuri achète deux peluches de vache…


- Titre : Un effet vache(ment) inattendu…  
- Auteur/Artiste : Babel  
- Couple/Fandom : YuuriWolfram / Kyou Kara Maoh  
- Rating : PG  
- Thème : 5 / J'ai quelque chose à te dire...

- Disclaimer : Ni Yuuri ni Wolfram sont à moi T.T

**Un effet vache(ment) inattendu...**

Yuuri traversait le marché du dimanche de sa ville quand un étalage retint son attention.  
Là, juste devant lui, se trouvait un stand de peluches.  
Et pas de n'importe quelles peluches, de peluches de vache…  
Il ne résista pas aux chibis eyes qu'elles lançaient vers leurs potentiels acheteurs, appelant misérablement à l'aide, voulant sortir de leur panier prison pour rejoindre le douillet d'une chambre d'enfant ou même encore la poussière d'un dessus de télévision : tout sauf l'enfer du voyage compressées dans des cartons trop remplis, et l'attente longue et angoissante dans un entrepôt glacial, la peur de ne jamais en ressortir leur étreignant le coton.  
Il en attrapa une, testant la douceur de leur pelage, et eut une idée subite.  
Il en empoigna une autre et acheta le duo, il en laisserait une dans sa chambre et l'autre irait sur son bureau au château de Shin Makoku, en souvenir de son monde originel.  
Content de lui, il repartit chez lui en chantonnant un air entraînant qu'il avait entendu à la radio peu avant.

* * *

Ayant prévu son retour à Shin Makoku avec Murata, il arriva le jour dit à la rivière, un petit sac plastique à la main contenant la précieuse vache pour ne pas l'abîmer avec l'eau.

- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda Ken, curieux de l'étrange silhouette qui déformait le sac.  
- Une peluche pour décorer mon bureau, lui répondit-il en souriant. Mais dis-moi, toi qui connais bien Shin Makoku, la vache a-t-elle une signification particulière là-bas ?

Après toutes les boulettes qu'il avait déjà faites à cause de son ignorance, il préférait désormais se renseigner avant. Le sage réfléchit un moment avant de répondre :

- Je ne crois pas… Je ne peux pas te dire précisément mais je ne pense pas qu'elles aient un rôle important dans la communauté mazoku… Je me renseignerai si tu veux, et te le dirais si j'apprends quelque chose ou m'en souviens mieux, d'accord ?  
- Oui merci, ça serait gentil, je n'ai pas envie d'encore me retrouver dans des situations bizarres…

Murata rit doucement avant de le surprendre en le poussant à l'eau d'une forte claque dans le dos pour finalement l'y suivre en sautant.

- Allons-y !

* * *

C'est comme d'habitude trempé qu'il sortit de la fontaine du temple de Shinou et que Gunther l'accueillit d'une forte accolade, se moquant totalement de l'état de ses vêtements. Conrad le salua plus sobrement avant de lui offrir une serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher un minimum. Ken les salua rapidement avant de devoir se séparer d'eux, le devoir l'attendant à l'intérieur du temple.

Son sac toujours à la main, Yuuri suivit ses subordonnés qui le renseignèrent sur le travail qui s'était accumulé pendant son absence et qu'il devait remplir à présent. Il prit le temps de se changer dans sa chambre avant de repartir travailler dans son bureau royal mais malheureusement, il oublia sa peluche là où il l'avait posé, bien en évidence sur le lit.

* * *

Quand Wolfram rentra dans la chambre, son attention fut bien évidemment attirée par le paquet blanc reposant sur les draps bien lissés.  
Il s'en approcha doucement et l'observa sous tous les angles.  
Ne connaissant pas la matière dans laquelle le sachet était fait et n'arrivant pas à lire les inscriptions dessus, il en déduisit rapidement que celui-ci venait du monde de Yuuri.  
Et de là à ce que ce soit un cadeau que Yuuri lui ai fait, il n'y avait qu'un pas… Que son esprit franchit rapidement.  
C'est donc presque fébrilement qu'il l'ouvrit, pressé de voir ce que son fiancé lui avait ramené.  
Mais à peine ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la peluche qu'il la lâcha brusquement.  
Yuuri avait… Oh mon dieu !

* * *

Quelque chose titillait l'esprit de Murata depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. Il était sûr que cela avait un rapport avec la dernière question de Yuuri, sur ce que voulait dire les vaches dans ce monde, mais rien ne lui revenait à ce sujet. Il se tritura les méninges pour retrouver ses souvenirs à ce sujet.  
Ce ne fût qu'au bout de quelques longues et éprouvantes secondes qu'il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur, mais il haussa les épaules, pas plus gêné que ça, et continua à bidouiller dans son coin.  
Sa réponse au Maoh était bien sûr fausse mais vu la véritable signification des vaches, cela ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose pour Yuuri… Enfin, tout du moins pour le royaume…  
C'est donc avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il poursuivit son occupation, attendant avec impatience le moment où il aurait les échos de ce qui allait se passer au château.

* * *

- FINI ! S'exclama Yuuri en s'affalant de tout son long sur le bureau, le dernier traité qu'il venait de signer encore en main.

Gunther attrapa doucement le papier et le plaça délicatement sur l'une des énormes piles qui s'entassaient à la droite de son Maoh.

- Bravo Heika, vous avez encore une fois été merveilleux dans votre travail ! S'extasia le secrétaire, les yeux plein d'étoiles devant la grandeur de son roi.  
- Ce n'était que du travail de paperasse Gunther, rien de très glorieux, c'était même plutôt laborieux je dirais, répondit Yuuri, épuisé.

Il se releva difficilement, un peu tanguant sur ses appuis à cause de la fatigue.  
Le soleil commençait à se coucher à l'horizon, reflétant ses rayons pourpres dans toute la pièce.  
Gunther lui proposa spontanément son aide mais le Maoh la refusa gentiment et s'avança en titubant vers la lourde porte.  
Un peu avant de sortir, il eut une illumination soudaine et se tourna vers son ami pour lui poser une question.

- Gunther, savez-vous si la vache à une signification particulière dans ce monde ?  
- La vache ? Se renseigna l'argenté.  
- Ah oui, ça porte peut-être un autre nom ici… Un animal à quatre pattes, avec des sabots, des cornes et des gros naseaux, lui expliqua-t-il en mimant les éléments sur son corps.  
- Ah, un toshizou ! Et bien, je dois vous avouer que cela m'étonne que vous vous intéressiez à un tel animal, qui aurait cru que vous désiriez déjà un héritier !  
- Un héritier ? S'étonna Yuuri. Qu'est-ce qu'une vache a à voir avec un héritier !  
- Et bien, le toshizou est l'animal représentant la fertilité pour notre peuple. Offrir un toshizou à quelqu'un indique la volonté d'avoir un enfant avec cette personne. Aaah, j'envie Wolfram si vous comptez lui offrir un tel animal, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour porter un enfant de vous Heika !

Les yeux de Yuuri s'exorbitèrent quand il entendit cela. Fertilité, porter un enfant… Et lui qui avait oublié le sac contenant la peluche dans la chambre ! Il se précipita hors de la pièce, évitant ainsi Gunther qui s'était jeté à ses pieds, et se rua vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec le prince blond. Il pria Shinou et tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Wolfram n'ait pas trouvé la vache mais il eut l'impression bizarre d'entendre un rire sardonique résonner dans sa tête.

Arrivé à destination, il enfonça presque la porte dans sa précipitation et s'engagea dans la chambre.  
Il stoppa net ses pas quand il vit ce qui l'attendait dedans.  
Là, en face de lui, allongé de tout son long sur les draps du lit, l'attendait Wolfram en nuisette.  
Rien de très inhabituel, si ce n'est la nuisette qui n'était pas l'habit traditionnel pour une fois.  
En effet, le blond avait enfilé une espèce de chemise de nuit blanche très échancrée de partout, mais surtout qui portait des taches noires sur toute sa longueur. Ses longues jambes laiteuses étaient encore moins couvertes qu'avec sa nuisette rose, le bout de la chemisette couvrant à peine le haut des cuisses. De sa main droite, le blond faisait se balancer la fine queue touffue sur le bout qui était accrochée sur l'arrière de la chemise, sa tête reposant sur son autre main. Il ne semblait pas si heureux que ça d'avoir dû attendre son fiancé aussi longtemps, mais il avait compris que celui-ci avait du travail et avait pris son mal en patience.  
Quand il vit Yuuri rentrer dans la pièce, Wolfram sourit grandement et, d'un mouvement souple, se leva et avança vers lui d'un pas chaloupé que le Maoh ne lui connaissait pas.  
Yuuri eut un mouvement de recul instinctif que son fiancé coupa en accélérant brusquement, passant derrière lui et en refermant la porte, empêchant toute fuite.  
Pris au piège, Yuuri essaya de reculer au maximum de ce Wolfram qu'il ne reconnaissait plus avec son petit sourire satisfait.  
Mais quand l'arrière de ses genoux cogna contre le bord du lit, il sût qu'il n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Il tomba assis sur les draps alors que le blond s'était rapproché, le frôlant presque.

Il tremblait quand Wolfram se baissa jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit à la même hauteur. Le sourire du blond se faisait de plus en plus carnassier. Yuuri n'eut plus aucun doute sur le fait que les 'toshizou' de ce monde n'étaient sûrement pas végétariens.  
Quand le blond se rapprocha de lui afin que sa bouche soit à hauteur de son oreille, il frissonna sous le souffle chaud qui caressa son pavillon sensible.

- Tu sais Yuuri, je suis heureux que tu m'aies choisi… Murmura le blond, de façon quasi inaudible malgré la proximité.

Mais Yuuri réussit à entendre le soulagement que cela apportait au blond et la joie que celui-ci ressentait. Se relaxant soudainement, Yuuri se rendit compte de la tension qui traversait également son fiancé. Instinctivement, il lui passa une main dans les cheveux pour le rassurer mais ses doigts furent bloqués par quelque chose.

- Attention, tu vas m'enlever mes cornes… Souffla wolfram.

Le brun remarqua enfin le serre-tête qui ornait la chevelure blonde et se retint difficilement de pouffer de rire. Mais son fiancé le vit quand même et se vexa quelque peu en faisant la moue. Cela acheva Yuuri dans son éclat de rire mais surtout, déclencha une autre réaction en lui. Il trouva Wolfram ainsi plus mignon que jamais et c'est spontanément qu'il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses.  
Le blond eut l'air plus que surpris de ce geste mais partagea vite le sourire de Yuuri, retrouvant même l'expression affamée qu'il arborait l'instant d'avant.

Et c'est sous l'œil bienveillant de la peluche vache posée sur la table de nuit qu'ils roulèrent sur les draps, leurs deux corps entremêlés et leurs bouches scellées l'une contre l'autre en un baiser passionné.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, Yuuri eut la surprise de voir Greta entrer dans son bureau en trombe. Son étonnement s'accentua encore quand Wolfram franchit à son tour les lourdes portes.

La jeune enfant se mit à sautiller tout autour de son père blond, accompagnant chacun de ses sauts d'un 'dit, dit, dit'.  
Wolfram la calma d'un sourire doux avant de se tourner vers son fiancé et de lui souffler quelques mots :

- Yuuri, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

De par son accompagnement, leur fille, son expression épanouie, et surtout de sa posture, les mains croisées sur le ventre, Yuuri arriva très rapidement à une conclusion qui emplit son cœur de joie.

Il sauta par-dessus son bureau, enlaça son amant et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille :

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Wolfram…  
- J'en porte maintenant la preuve Yuuri… Lui fit en retour le blond, souriant amoureusement.

Porté par son enthousiasme, le Maoh souleva son fiancé et fit un tour sur lui-même, bénissant à jamais un certain marché dans lequel se trouvait un certain stand où il avait un jour acheté deux peluches dont l'une lui avait apporté un des plus grand bonheur de sa vie, sans même qu'il ne le cherche.

**FIN !**


End file.
